Melody's Locket
Plot Melody's golden locket has gone missing, and all suspicion as pointed Henry. But it turns out that an enemy has it! Possible Plot (Usual Opening Song) (In the morning at a undamaged sports hall...Melody wakes to find her Golden Locket is missing...while Skipper listens to the radio) Radio Man: Bodies are still being found in the wreckage. The explosion is said to be from a deserted area..we are doing all we can to find who did this (Skipper turns off the radio) Melody: Good morning everyone...(gasps) my Locket..it's missing! Daphne: Where could it have gone!? Melody: I know...and a certain someone's missing too...Henry! (Henry comes out of the toilet to find the goodies angrily looking at him) Henry: I wouldn't go in there a while...what's wrong? Daphne: Did you steal Melody's Locket? Henry: (shocked) What!...No! Marty: It couldn't go just like that!....and tell me iv'e had stuff go walkies like that Skipper: He didn't steal it, i was up all night listening to the radio...and nobody was here. Henry: (getting aggitated) I DID NOT steal it! Melody: (to Henry) Please Henry...don't steal from me..that necklace is precious to me!, My Grandfather gave it to me as a baby..he could be dead for all i know! Henry: Please Melody, you need to trust me! i wouldn't steal from you - or any of you!...i need fresh air, see if i can find more survivors! Skipper: We all need to stick together, soilder!, it's not safe out there! (screen fades black..and into Villian HQ) Baboon: Good work Morgana!...show me the gold Yosemite Sam: (eyes fixed on the locket) Ohh..Gold! that must had cost a fortune Morgana: (to Yosemite Sam) IT'S NOT MINE you idiot! Yosemite Sam: Then who's is it? Baboon: (shouts) It's that Princesse's Mojo Jojo: Which Princess... Baboon: (Looks at the locket) Her name's Melody! (Meanwhile at a destroyed School, Lyndsey regains consiousness) Lyndsey: (Looking drouzy) Dawn! Hayley! Penny!.....anyone? (Girl chocking) Dawn: (shouts while choughing) Lyndsey! Lyndsey: Dawn, are you ok?...i can't find the others...they are trapped Dawn: They are trapped over there..im so sorry Lynds for being a idiot lately Lyndsey; Dont worry about it...I'll find the others and call an ambulance (at the destroyed gym) Barbossa: Violet are you ok? wheres Jack and Bubbles? Violet: I'm on top of him..., but i dunno where Bubbles is! Bubbles: Im over here!, glad you guys are safe, Jack's badly injured..we need to take him to hospital Violet: (sarcasticly) How can we take Jack to the hospital, it's probobly all in bits? (Henry spots the Gym and tries to find more survivors) Henry: (shouts) Hello...any survivors? (in the hall...) Violet: Someone's here!...Help!, i'll see who it is.. (as the power is out, Violet struggles to find the person - Henry) Henry; it's so dark in here!...Hey! dude, girl person...im over here! (Violet walks behind and backturned to Henry, she bumps into him) Henry: Ouch! hey, watch where your'e going Snot eater! Violet: Henry! Henry: Violet!, this day just gets better and better! Violet; What do you mean by that? Oh and Good to see you too! Still as horrid as before?...Bubbles, Jack and Barbossa are in there! Henry: Are they hurt? Violet: Barbossa and Bubbles are alive, Jack's unconsious Henry: Guys, it's me Henry!...(then talks to Violet) Violet. you, Bubbles and Barbossa are coming back with me, i call a doctor to see him. (Henry decides to call Melody) Henry: Melody, it's me!..iv'e found Violet, Barbossa and Bubbles...they're coming back with me, but i'll need you to call an ambulance for Jack . Melody: Where's my Locket Henry? Henry: Eh! Gotta go, bye! (turns mobile off) Bubbles: Did you call them? Henry: No! i called Melody instead to call them Barbossa: But you have a mobile in your hand?! Henry: Barbossa! im Horrid Henry...i make others do it! (Villian HQ...Baboon and Chucky looking at Atlantica on Melody's locket) Chucky: (sinister voice) Why would a stupid castle be in in the ocean? Morgana: Because that's her Grandfather's palace..soon i will take over it!...Then Melody will be mine (then to Baboon) She will be ours my sweet baboon cheeks. Baboon: What ever! (back at the Goodies..they recieve a knock on the door - where they meet Pebbles, Boo and Nibbles, who are upset) Marty: I'll get it! (then looks at the toddlers outside) Boo: (crying) Hello mr Zebra...can you help me and my friends?, we're lost! Fiona: Where did you sweethearts come from? Pebbles: We went on a day trip with our nursery, but everyone dissapeared after the explosion Draco: Your'e staying safe with us! (Lisa is upset about her family) Atomic Betty: Most of the earth is destroyed, it's a warzone now! Lisa: I hope my family are safe? Atomic Betty: Thery're either dead or fighting! Marty: Guys, meet Pebbles, Boo and Nibbles Tom; Nibbles!....how's Jerry, he's ok, isn't he? Nibbles: Yes, mr Tom...He is hiding in a secret location with Mussy and their new son, Terry Sheeba: Awww, theyr'e adorable! (Henry Returns) Henry; We're back.... Melody: Lyndsey, Bubbles, Violet! so glad to see you! (see's Henry sneaking off) Henry! Henry: Yeah! Melody; My Locket! (The Villians break down the door, which Morgana reveals that she took the locket) Baboon: Ha Ha, Good to see more survivors, aint it! Skunk: Baboon! you have a gang? Baboon; Yes as a matter of fact, let's say they are all like me! Morgana: Looking for something Melody? Melody: (gasps) My locket....you stole it!, im gonna kill you, you evil witch! (Mojo Jojo throws a fireball at Melody) Morgana: (to Skipper) You didn't see me did ya? Penguin! Baboon: Look at them!, so pathetic...like, look at the cat..he looks as if like he can't even tie his own shoelaces, and that green woman...have you been eating too much sprouts lately?...Looks like pinky over there, just used all the makeup..she looks like a dogs dinner!.how old are you anyway? Margaret: She's probobly 79, Ha! Lyndsey: I would ask you how old you are, but i know you can't count that high!...and with a face like that i wish i was blind! Margaret: Your'e so dead! Henry: Hey, dont talk to Lyndsey like that! maggot brain Margaret: Who asked you sheepdog? Henry: From know on, no more mr nice guy! (When the Villians are about to attack the Goodies, Daffy appears and saves them) Melody; give me back my locket Morgana! Morgana: You'll have to catch me first! (Betty trips up Morgana, only for the locket to fall in Daffy's hand) Goodies; Daffy! Baboon: Oh look! a little sappy duck as come to save the day...would you like a medal Daffy: Would you like your jaw stuck in your brain? (Daffy beats up Baboon..as the villians become scared and run away) Melody: Thank you Daffy, your our hero! All: Yay for Daffy! Melody: Im sorry Henry, for doubting you!..will you ever forgive me? Henry: Of course, sorry for trying to avoid you today!, shall we forget about it? Melody; Already forgotten! (Henry and Melody kiss) (End Of Episode) Cast In Order Of Appearance *Billy West......................................Radio Man *Tom McGrath...............................Skipper *Tara Strong..................................Melody *Grey DeLisle................................Daphne *Lizzie Waterworth - Santo............Henry *Chris Rock...................................Marty *Paul McLoone.............................Baboon *Maurice LaMarche......................Yosemite Sam *Pat Coral.....................................Morgana *Roger L Jackson.........................Mojo Jojo *Tara Strong.................................Lyndsey *Holly Willoughby..........................Dawn Longmoore *Tara Strong................................ Bubbles *Sarah Vowell...............................Violet *Brad Dourif..................................Chucky *Mary Gibbs.................................Boo *Cameron Diaz............................Fiona *BJ Ward.....................................Pebbles *Tom Felton................................Draco *Tajja Isen..................................Atomic Betty *Yeardley Smith..........................Lisa *Richard Kind..............................Tom *Tara Strong...............................Nibbles *Ronni Aconna............................Sheeba *Joules De Jongh........................Skunk *Sue Eliiot Nicholls......................Margaret *Joe Alaskey...............................Daffy Trivia *This is Pebbles and Boo's first appearance Category:Fandom Category:Castaras